Jaded Sensations
by Tsukiyo-kun
Summary: Can Near summon the inner strength to actually let L discover his obsession with him? One-sided LxLight, LxNear, and MattxOC. Misa bashing included! Please don’t kill me!
1. Chapter 1

An LxNear yaoi story

_An LxNear yaoi story _

_A Death Note Fanfiction_

_Story by: Tsukiyo-kun_

_Rated M for shonen-ai (boyxboy love), language, and death/ Misa bashing _

_Song lyrics: Whisper – Evanescence _

_Pairings: LxNear, one-sided LxLight, and MattxOC _

_Tsuki's entry for National Writing month_

_Summary: _

_As time passes by, Near realizes that he has an infatuation with L. Near chases after L to confess his true feelings but, L only has eyes for Yagami Light. L has to deal with Misa, who refuses to back down. Can Near summon the inner strength to actually let L discover his obsession with him? One-sided LxLight, LxNear LxOC, MelloxOC, One-sided MisaxLight, One-sided LightxOC , and MattxOC. Misa bashing included! Please don't kill me!! _

_Matt: Disclaimer: Tsukiyo does not own Death Note or any of the characters except for the OC. Tsukiyo owns the plot of the fanfiction. _

_Tsukiyo: Damn right. I'll continue with the story from here. Matt, thanks for the disclaimer. _

_Matt: ... (is playing his Game boy) _

_Tsukiyo: Whatever. Here's the story. I'll shut up now. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukiyo: Alright

_Tsukiyo: Alright! First Chapter is finally posted. Please enjoy and feel free to comment and favorite if you like it. _

_Song Lyrics: Where Will you go – Evanescence _

It was a normal day at the Wammy House. Matt and Near are sitting on the couch. Near busied himself with a rubix cube while Matt was engrossed with his new Playstation 3, his eyes were glued to the television set. Matt was too preoccupied to notice that L just passed through but, Near noticed L's presence. L was leaving to go back to Japan to investigate the Kira case, Near heard L talking to Watari about it. Near couldn't help but to feel concerned for the hotshot detective.

_You're too important for anyone _

_You play the role of all you long to be _

Near knew the detective. There is more to him than what his impassive face shows. After all, L is human and has a very unique personality but it is hidden away from the world. Near wonders if he has something like that too. After all, he is human, right?

Just when Near was about to go deep into thought, L's current girlfriend that he has been dating for the past two years storms after him. The female has waist long red-orange hair in uneven strands and blue-green eyes that could pierce right through him. Those eyes unnerved Near. Her name is Kitsune Hideki. Yes, she is married to the "famous" L. Near does respect L and Kitsune but Near does envy the female. He didn't believe that L would ever marry. In fact, the words "L" and "married" should never be used in the same sentence, ever. Yet, the true reason why Near envies Kitsune is because that she can tap into L's heart and sees him for what he really is. She is the only one who can do that.

Near had a disheveled appearance about him. He was fifteen years old and was born with white hair and deep jet black eyes. He wore clothing that matched his hair color. In fact, he wore nothing but white! He was quite an odd fellow. He did not encourage socializing at all, he avoided it completely. He was almost completely self-centered. When I say _almost_ I meant that by the fact that Mello, Matt, Ryoko, and Ai are not intimidated to the point that they left him alone. They were different; they had become a part of his life.

Near watches as Ai decides to follow Kitsune and L. She had been shouting at them to wait for her and ask them what the problem was. Kitsune and L bickered like small children at times although their fights are never really serious. They fight because they disagree in several beliefs such as how they should pursue the criminal they are after to L's daily sugar intake.

"L, I am going with you to Japan. You cannot tell me what to do. You cannot deny the fact that you need my help. I have my bags packed. Now let's go!" Kitsune announced.


	3. Chapter 3

But I, I know who you really are

_Tsukiyo: Alright! I have to apologize ahead of time for the extremely short chapters in the fanfiction and for the delays to posting up the more recent chapters. I do not write the chapters in order so bear with me while I am working on this! The Latin song below is called Lilium and it is the theme song for Elfen Lied. _

Kitsune found herself constantly drifting off into her own little world while she was on the plane. She kept shaking off her current train of thought and repeatedly scolded herself for her inattentiveness. Once she glanced over at L or as he prefers _Ryuzaki Hideki_. Watari was sitting adjacent to L while she was in the row across from the two. She frowned at this.

"Is something the matter Kitsune-kun?" L asked worriedly.

"No. I'm just tired and can't fall asleep." Kitsune lied. She was tired but she had something on her mind that she was not willing to express yet. She turned her attention to the young detective and his elderly companion. Watari was already fast asleep and Kitsune could hear him snoring very loudly. She stifled a laugh and thanked L for not putting her through that torture.

"Is Kitsune-kun amused by Watari's snoring?" L asked curiously.

"Yes. It reminds me of my father. He is very loud when he is snoring. He has sleep apnea for as long as I can remember." Kitsune replied. She let out that giggle that she had suppressed in her throat. Ryuzaki did not appear to be angry with her. In fact, he was quite confused. L turned back to face the airplane window after a minute and laid his head against the wall as if to get some sleep. In about ten minutes, Kitsune could tell that L had fallen asleep.

Kitsune had drifted away from reality and began to meditate on one of the things that were troubling her, L. It deeply irks her when she watches L hide behind a mask of lies and deception to work on a case. It was becoming increasingly apparent that something was extremely wrong but Kitsune could not put her finger on it. It felt as though L was drifting away from her and she was helpless.

Kitsune unconsciously started to hum quietly to herself. This behavior is quite normal for Kitsune and most of the times, she does not realize this. Somehow this song focuses her thoughts and makes her easily able to think clearly without problems. Her humming quickly turned into hushed singing. She closes her eyes and rests her head against the seat cushion while she is chanting the ancient lyrics that have been passed down through the generations since the beginning of time. The words flowed effortlessly from her tongue.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam _

_Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium _

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem _

_Quoniam cum probatus fuerit _

_Accipiet coronam vitae _

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis _

_Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison _

_O quam sancta, quam serena _

_Quam benigna, quam amoena _

_O castitatis lilium _

_Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison _

_O quam sancta, quam serena _

_Quam benigna, quam amoena _

_O castitatis lilium _

Her thoughts swirl together and the truth behind it is becoming clear to understand. L was trying to protect her from something. The motive for this is still unclear to her. Something is, indeed, very wrong. She watches as L slowly dissipates from her mind and is replaced by a man that is very similar to L. Kitsune recognizes the man from somewhere but she can't quite put her finger on who this man is. She listened as she heard her own voice covey two short, but odd lines.

_But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone _

Her eyes shot open immediately. Kitsune knew that this involved L in a very personal but in a very lethal way. First, Kitsune must determine the actual situation and the facts before she can act on impulse. She can already tell that something is about to change more than just L's life.

_Whatever it is, it is bound to affect everybody close to me as well. I will have to maintain focus and meditate more often._


	4. Chapter 4

Katsumi walked into the Tokyo International Airport to board onto a plane heading to London and taking a local bus for twenty minutes to get to Westchester. From there, she was going to have to take a rental vehicle and drive an additional forty minutes to reach the most secluded area in all of England. In that secluded area lies the ultimate prize in her eyes. Katsumi grinned and brushed away a strand of chestnut colored hair out of her eyes. She proceeded to the flight check in counter.

Compared to three years ago, Katsumi's descending hairstyle had become extremely unruly and untamable that no amount of hair gel could ever fix. It was a losing battle not worth fighting over. Her dark chocolate colored eyes were so deep that her eyes always had a particular glint in them. Her skin was very fair, a shade of ivory that unblemished and was perfect in every visible aspect. This German-born beauty is not as innocent as she portrays to the world. She is the exact opposite. Katsumi Keiko is extremely sadistic and calculating.

Kitsune used to go to the same college with Katsumi Keiko under a fictitious name. One of my sisters, Kitsune, had invented a very fitting nickname for Katsumi while she was attending college. The nickname that suited Katsumi Keiko was "Bitchy Mcbitch Bitch". My more censored, user friendly nickname for Katsumi Keiko is "Richy Mcrich Rich".

Katsumi began to hand over her reservation papers to the unsuspecting female clerk.

"ID please." The clerk requested. Katsumi took a moment to search though her entire bag until she found her wallet trapped in the bottom. During this time, the clerk brought up the reservation number on the paper to make sure that it was not a fake. After this, she held out her arm to take the identification card from Katsumi. She carefully examined the major details on the card. The clerk handed the ID back to Katsumi and proceeded to take Katsumi's luggage.

"You are three kilos over the limit. It's gonna cost you extra." The clerk announced.

"How much extra?" Katsumi inquired.

"33 USD" The clerk told Katsumi.

Katsumi fumbled around in her pocket and grabbed a handful of dollar bills. She counted out the proper amount and handed it to the dull clerk. The clerk beckoned her to leave. Katsumi walked around for a few minutes before she had reached airport security.

"Ticket." The security officer mumbled. Katsumi handed the weary officer her airplane ticket. "Do you have an ID?"

Katsumi pulled the card out of her pocket for the second time in this hour and frowned slightly when she noticed that the officer wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing.

"Please head to one of the security officials over there and if you have any electronics on your possession please place them in one of the crates over there." The guard yawned.

Katsumi went to the line on the left side and placed her duffel bag in one crate and her cell phone, Ipod, and personal laptop in another. Her belongings went through the conveyer belt while Katsumi waited to be scanned by an official. She grabbed her bag and let the female scan her. In the end, the airport security concluded that the wire in her bra set off the detector and let her go on her way.

Katsumi did not have to walk far to get to the right gate. She sat down in one of the vacant seats near the boarding area and set down her duffel bag. She glanced at the clock on the wall and looked at the time that her airplane was scheduled to arrive. She still had twenty minutes to wait and she decided to think about how she was going to handle her future situation. Her plan was flawed, but she was overly confident in her abilities. She held no doubt in her mind that she was going to win; after all, who was going to stop her? Euphoric endorphins released in her mind and she could not help but to smirk at herself.

"Flight #1482 now boarding. Passengers who seat is in rows one through five please board the plane at this time." the intercom announced.

Katsumi got up and walked a few steps and handed the flight attendant her ID, passport, and ticket. The attendant motioned her to move on after she handed her back the identification items.

Katsumi walked down the corridor and sat down in the first row on the right side. Of course, if Katsumi had to travel then she would make sure she got the most luxurious way as possible. There was no way that she was going to settle for second-class seating. Katsumi placed the duffel bag in the storage compartment above her head after she grabbed the clothes that were in it. She decided to change while everybody was boarding and making their way to the right seat. She walked to the bathroom on the other side of the plane and changed into her tourist clothes which included a t-shirt imprinted with the British flag that does not cover her shoulder but rests on her collar bone instead. She pulled off her grey school skirt and black spandex tights and put on a pair of light blue jeans. Katsumi grabbed the bundle of school clothes and left the airplane bathroom.

Katsumi walked down the aisle, taking care not to bump into passengers and sat down in her seat after she shoved the worn clothes into the duffel bag. She buckled the seat belt and rested her head against the headrest. She heard the automated video play and she tuned it out by listening to her Ipod. Her mind did not focus on the music; instead her mind was drawn to the idea of a perfect world ruled by Kira.

_Yes, I cannot be stopped. No one will interfere or they will die where they stand. I wonder how they will react. Patience! I will have my revenge soon enough. _

Katsumi drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
